Rückkehr retorno
by bec013
Summary: Apos passar por um tratamento na Alemanha, Asuka volta para o Japão para reencontrar seus amigos em uma festa. Reviews please! 4 capitulos - in-progress
1. Capítulo 1 Beginn

**Prólogo**

Depois de tanto tempo, estava de volta ao Japão.

Ainda se lembrava daquele dia em que enlouquecera.

Memórias.

Lembranças terríveis que ainda a faz sofrer, e por mais que tente as esquecer sabe que essa ferida a acompanhará por toda a vida.

**- Capítulo 1-**

**Beginn**

**Início**

Estavam a esperando na estação de trem. Haviam lhe enviado uma carta assim que saíra do hospital em que estava sendo tratada na Alemanha. Um convite para festa de boas vindas. Boas vindas? "Bem vinda de volta" seria mais educado!

Mesmo assim ela não poderia faltar.

Afinal,ele estaria presente.

Após aquele acidente no EVA, ele que a socorreu. Que ajudou. E que em momento algum largou a sua mão, nem saiu do seu lado.

A festa era na casa de uma velha amiga, conhecida da Alemanha, que já havia visitado o Japão, e agora residia neste país.

- Agora, deixe-me ver... Katherine disse que me buscaria às 15h... Já era para ter chegado.

Pacientemente, a ruiva espera por sua amiga, que em poucos minutos chega ao seu encontro. Katherine, assim como Asuka, tinha uma beleza extraordinária. Seus olhos verde-claros contrastavam com o negro de seu cabelo, cortado em chanel, impecavelmente liso. Porém, ao ver o carro chegando, percebe que sua amiga não está sozinha.

Ao seu lado está uma menina que nunca vira antes, usando óculos escuros.

- Asuka! - exclama a morena

As duas se abraçam ao se reencontrarem depois de um longo período sem se verem. Após ficar isolada no hospital por um longo período, Asuka nem acredita que esta reencontrando uma de suas melhores amigas de infância.

- Esta é minha amiga aqui do Japão. - Katherine aponta para a menina de óculos escuros. - Seu nome é Hiika. Hiika, esta é Asuka, de quem tanto te falei.

Hiika sai do carro e tira seus óculos. Não é nem alta, nem baixa, nem feia, nem bonita. Uma menina com características típicas japonesas. Bem diferente de Asuka, que tinha em todo seu corpo traços alemães.

- Muito prazer, Hiika.

Porém a japonesa nada mais faz além de acenar com a cabeça.

-Vamos entrar no carro, que já deve estar todo mundo lá!

Hiika entra peça porta traseira do Nissan esportivo de Katherine. Asuka senta-se ao lado da motorista, e o trajeto inteiro Katherine comenta sobre os dias lá no Japão, como tem estado o tempo, as promoções nas lojas, restaurantes novos, e outras novidades...

- Afinal, onde estamos indo mesmo? - perguntou Asuka, tentando desviar do assunto de um prédio que havia desabado.

- Para casa do meu namorado! - responde Katherine, desviando de um carro estacionado.

- Na-namorado!? Você fica aí falando por horas e horas de qualquer coisa a mais e não me conta que você arranjou um namorado? Me conta, quem é?

- Não foram horas... Só alguns minutos. E quando chegarmos lá, você verá quem é!

- Eu conheço?

- Não sei...

Katherine dirige por mais alguns minutos, enquanto Asuka observa a paisagem. Realmente, muitas coisas haviam mudado. A cidade, assim como o mundo, havia se recuperado de uma forma surpreendente desde os ataques... Os ataques dos anjos.

Asuka tremeu. Não podia se lembrar desta época. Causava-lhe um estresse extra, e podia ser evitado. Logo mudou seus pensamentos. Começou a se sentir cansada, e seus olhos pesados. Estava quase dormindo quando sua amiga a chamou.

- Asuka, chegamos!


	2. Capítulo 2 Fest

**- Capítulo 2- **

**Fest**

**Festa**

Katherine foi na frente. Após estacionar o carro na garagem, as três meninas seguiram para o elevador. Este tinha um espelho em uma das laterais, onde Asuka ajeitou o cabelo enquanto sua amiga apertava o botão "7". O prédio era antigo, e o elevador não era muito rápido.

Quando parou no sétimo andar, Hiika abre a porta e sai rapidamente do elevador.

- Ela é claustrofóbica - sussurra Kath para a ruiva

Certo. Por isso ela estava pálida enquanto subíamos, pensou.

De repente, seu coração saltou.

Presa.

Não podia se lembrar disso.

Escuro.

Não! Estavam preparando uma festa pela sua volta!

Sozinha.

Não podia estragar tudo!

Após andarem um pouco, logo chegam ao apartamento. Número 704. Katherine procura a chave em sua bolsa, e Asuka conseguia escutar um certo movimento por trás da porta... Quem será que estava lá? Será que ele...

Seu coração saltou novamente.

Mas não era por medo.

Fazia tempo que não o via... E Katherine... Com um namorado... Eles se conheciam... Será que...!?

Asuka mudou rapidamente seus pensamentos. Começou a observar Hiika. Seus olhos finos tinham um ar misterioso, e seu cabelo escuro e grosso caia levemente sobre os ombros. Ela nem se mexia. O que estaria fazendo ali? Não a conhecia, talvez estivesse lá por que a Kath mandou. Katherine seria capaz de uma coisa dessas.

A porta se abriu.

A primeira pessoa que vê é um homem.

Ele é familiar, mas não sabe quem é.

- Deve ser esse o namorado...- pensa Asuka

-Então, agora que estamos todos aqui... BEM VINDA!!

Asuka olha em volta, alguns rostos que não se lembra, outros mais familiares. Alguns colegas da Alemanha, outros de quando estudava no Japão.

Mas seu olhar procurava somente uma pessoa.

Logo após cumprimentar todos do local, Asuka reconhece algumas pessoas, e... nossa! A quanto tempo não via alguma delas!

Mesmo após de dar algumas voltas pelo apartamento, ainda não o encontrara.

Será que não vinha?

E se Kath esqueceu de chamá-lo?

Estava na cozinha enchendo um copo com água e açúcar. Estava começando a ficar estressada, e isso devia ser evitado a qualquer custo. Estavam todos se divertindo na sala, conversando, contando histórias... Havia naquela casa muitas memórias e momentos felizes que não faziam mais parte de sua vida.

Agora a única coisa que queria era ele.

A única coisa que importava era ele.

E seu coração apertou.

De novo não...

Um leve toque no seu ombro a faz virar em ma velocidade incrível.

- Shin.. - começa ela, mas para quando vê que Hiika está parada atrás dela.

-Ah, Hiika! Que susto!

- Poderia falar com você um instante?

-... Lógico!

As duas seguem para um quarto mais afastados. Nem estavam sentido sua falta, já estavam ficando bêbados, alguns sem reconhecer quem estava ao lado.

- Veja só.. A festa era pra mim, e só você, que não conhecia vem falar comigo!

- É sobre o Shinji.


End file.
